Annabeth Chase: Gallagher Girl
by Carenza Medlock
Summary: Gallagher academy for young ladies has a new student, Annabeth Chase or as many people at camp known as wise girl. How will the demigod fair up to gallagher academy's curriculum. Takes place in cross my heart hope to spy and after the PJO series before HoO. Disclaimer: I do not own the gallagher girls world or the PJO/ HoO world. Unfortunately.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase: Gallagher Girl (chapter one)

Cammie groaned,"mom, why? We already have four people in our room" she said looking at her mother clearly frustrated with her mother as she stood on the first day of the year, in her mother's office, complaining that they had been assigned another room mate.

"She needs a place to sleep and your dorm is the largest." Rachel sighed looking at her daughter from her desk chair. She's almost here so please excuse me" the headmistress said getting up.

*line break*

Annabeth sighed brushing the skirt of her new uniform. Her dad had told her to at least give the school a chance. Annabeth was stood in her new dorm pinning a picture of her and Percy to the wall above her new bed neatly set next to the large closest. Carrying her celestial bronze knife in her right pocket and her new steel one in her left, knowing the school's secret she might have to kill some mortals if they try to kill her.

"You mean we have another room mate?" A British voice on the other side of the door asked as she started to open the door. "Yeah I guess we have to introduce ourselves" Cammie said looking past the British girl seeing Annabeth and walked over presenting her hand for her to shake," hi, I'm Cammie, or chamaeleon and this is Bex or duchess" Annabeth nodded shaking her hand,"I'm Annabeth, or wise girl" she said deciding if she was going to have a code name her old nickname would work well.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth Chase: Gallagher Girl (Chapter two)

Annabeth sighed slightly laying down on her new bed, she'd met two of her new roommates but apparently Liz was in the library helping Macey study, so she probably wouldn't see them before dinner. "Who's the guy?" Bex asked tying her hair back into a ponytail as she looked at my picture.

"Percy, He's my boyfriend." Annabeth sighed glancing up at the picture as she fiddled with her camp necklace. She missed him, dramatically, apparently he was off to another school this year, like her, but she had heard nothing else. And without phones, because you know the monster tracking thing, it would be almost impossible to keep up with him she was just going to have to wait for summer to catch up with him, or whenever she could have a private IM using the bathroom.

"It's almost dinner, I'm going to get Liz and Macey." Cammie said heading out of the room leaving Annabeth and Bex alone to talk for a while before dinner.

"I don't think she likes me." Annabeth shrugged sitting up getting up and fixing her new uniform and tightening the hair tie in her blond hair. Grabbing her lip barm applying it quickly she glanced at bex who was thinking,

"I'm sure she likes you, she's just tired. She was interrogated by the CIA today" Bex shot Annabeth a smile to cheer her up as she re-tied her shoe laces as they headed out of the dorm room, "Its cool having a new room mate,"

Annabeth chuckled slightly as they descended the Maple staircase when bex leeped forward pulling the blonde girl at the bottom of the stairs into a hug, "Liz meet Annabeth, wise girl this is book worm" Bex introduced me to Liz with a smile letting the bubbly blonde go with a smile, "She's our new room mate, I thought you we're with Macey."

"Yeah I told Macey I was going to go but she said she wanted to finish up so I came down for dinner" Liz said with a small shrug and we headed into the hall but not before Bex pointed out the bulletin board that would tell me what language we would be speaking over dinner todays was going to be American-english.

Annabeth smiled joining the group of students filing into the grand hall before sitting down at the sophomore table with her new roommates as they started to talk about things that happened over their summer, apparently none of them being more exciting than Cammie's interrogation. Smiling gently, she was introduced to half of the group as they filled her in on what happened last term with the Josh scandal, which was apparently the reason that Cammie was interrogated.

By the time Cammie and ,the person Annabeth only assume to be, Macy had sat down the Headmistress Rachel was gripping the podium at the front. "What took you so long." Liz whispered to Cammie and Macey only to get no response, Annabeth could tell something had happened but it wasn't her place to ask, she was the new girl.

"Welcome back everyone, I hope you had a wonderful winter break." The Headmistress welcomed back the students in front of her, a caring smile on her face as she surveyed the student body.

"Something's going on with you two. Isn't it?" Bex whispered to Cammie and Cammie was about to respond but Rachel started to speak again.

"I'd like to begin with the very exciting news that this semester we will be offering a new course, History of Espionage, taught by Professor Buckingham." Light applause filled the Grand Hall as our most senior staff member gave a small wave. "And we have a new student in the Sophomore year. Also, as many of you have no doubt noticed, the East Wing will be off-limits for the time being, since recent work to the mansion revealed that it has been contaminated by fumes from the chemistry labs" Rachel had almost finished her announcements,

Liz leaned close to Cammie mentioning, "Cammie, you look kind of ... pukey" Annabeth nodded slightly in agreement admitting that Cammie did not look well as she also tried to pay attention to the headmistress.

"And most of all," The headmistress stated, "I want to wish everyone a great semester." The silence that had taken up the room gradually disappeared and the chatter of teenage girls filled the room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n I was initially trying to write this in third person but I'm going to switch to 1st person as it's what I'm most comfortable with.

Annabeth Chase: Gallagher Girl (chapter three)

Annabeth's POV

It was two after the welcoming dinner but instead of the enjoying the night before classes, I was leaning on the wall of the tallest tower at the mansion watching Macey draw her initials on the frost of the glass as Liz passer the stone floor, bex was shivering and Cammie was sat on the floor. Why wasn't I in the nice warm dorm? because my roommates decided that if I was going to be their roommate then I would be involved in all their plans.

"So that's it, then?" Bex asked. "That's everything your mom and Mr. Solomon said? Verbatim?" she said as we had been told by Cammie that her mom was keeping a secret from her which apparently didn't happen very often in their family.

Cammie and Macey looked at each other as if they were going to the conversation in there heads. . Then they both nodded and said, "Verbatim." as they checked that they had told us everything that happened.

"I can't believe it," Liz said as she continued to walk back and forth—maybe to keep warm, but maybe it was a habit she'd picked up. I could understand sometimes I pace to help me think out a problem. She was practically wearing down the stone floor as she walked back and forth.

"look all parents keep secrets."I said before getting a look of them, "Look my dad kept who my mother was a secret for a long time and that was only to keep me safe" I said with a shrug my gaze sinking to the floor.

"What happened when you found out" Macey said glancing at me.

Rolling my eyes slightly, "I learnt how to fight with a knife" I said bluntly looking at her putting an end to that part of the conversation.

"Cam," Liz asked, "are you sure the East Wing couldn't have been contaminated by fumes from the chem labs?" Liz said moving on with the previous conversation

"Of course she's sure," Bex said with a sigh.

"But are you absolutely, positively, one hundred-percent sure ?" Liz asked again treating it more like and experiment and these were some anomalous result.

"Cam," Bex said, turning to me, "how many ventilation shafts are there in the kitchen?"

"Fourteen—unless you're counting the pantry. Are you counting the pantry?" Cammie asked. I had to admit it was kind of impressive. I guess she's gotten a chance to explore this odd school.

Macey rolled her eyes and sank to the floor beside me. "She's sure." and a moment of silence descended on the small group.

"Why would they lie?" Liz said and we all turned to her, after everything I had learned today the answer to this question was clear, because they are spies.

"What's black thorn?" Macey asked, looking at each of us in turn. "I mean, you guys don't know either, right?"

Practically everyone shook their heads before looking at Cammie,"Never heard of it" She muttered with a slight sigh. I swear I've heard of Blackthorn before but I can't really remember why, or more important what it is. ""The forbidden hall of the East Wing is almost directly beneath us," Cammie began slowly. "All we have to do is access the dumbwaiter shaft on the fourth floor, maneuver through the heating vents by the Culture and Assimilation classroom, and rappel fifty or so feet through the ductwork." But even as she said it, I knew it couldn't be nearly as easy as it sounded. Put It this way, stuff like that never was.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go" Macey said jumping to her feet heading to the door.

"Macey, wait" Cammie called, "The security department did a lot of work over the break." she pulled her legs closer, wrapped her arms tighter. "I don't know what kind of upgrades they made, what they might have changed. They were all over those tunnels and passageways, and …" she trailed off, grateful that Bex was there to finish for her.

"We don't know what's in there, Macey," she said flatly.

Sighing slightly, I clearly said "And suppresses tend to be bad Macey, belive me, more often than not" causing macey to sink back down to her spot on the floor.

"Then what are we going to do tonight" Macey sighed looking at all off us

"Oh I'm sure we'll find something" Bex said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth Chase: Gallagher Girl (chapter 4)

Annabeth's POV

Settling into life at gallagher was going to be harder than I thought. It was the first day and I already had two hours of standard homework, then several languages I need to learn and the promise of a pop quiz on the poisonous plants of Southeast Asia. And now I had cover-ops, a class I picked over the research track, it sounded more interesting. So, I followed my roommates down to the mirror elevator, "Well, this is it," Liz said as if she was going to disappear into thin air.

"What is it?" Cammie asked not really understanding it completely.

Liz hooked her thumbs in the straps of her backpack and took a step away. "I've got Advanced Organic Chemistry." She said clarifying what I had expected, she'd chosen the research track to continue her studies.

"Oh. Okay." Cammie muttered, her voice cracking in the middle.

i smiled softly at her, "Have fun Lizzy." I said before staring into the mirror as the retinal scan happened and I stepped into the elevator waving at Liz as Cammie and Bex joined me.

Bex must have been thinking about their companionship, because pretty soon she said, "Are you sure you want to spend the next two and a half years doing experiments and cracking codes?" A wicked twinkle appeared in her eye as she studied Liz's pale reflection. "Because the CoveOps class is gonna do underwater exercises eventually, and you know Mr. Solomon will have to take his shirt off." Liz watched the doors slide closed behind us, then Bex turned around and yelled, "But Mr. Mosckowitz might go topless sometime, too!" And then I heard Liz laugh. "She'll be okay without us, right?" Bex asked.

We heard the clanking of a suit of armor falling to the floor and Liz's distinctive "Oopsy daisy."

As the elevator started to move, Bex said, "Don't answer that."

*Line break*

I stepped out of the elevator looking around knowing full well that my classmates would have every inch of this place memorised. I had a lot of work I needed to catch up with and quickly. I walked forward pulling my hair into a messy ponytail as I took in my surroundings. Something told me I need to pay attention to everything, it felt like an itch in the back of my head. Trailing my hand against the wall as I walked, I followed the noise of teenage girls chatting till I reached the classroom and took a seat, "Excuse me you're sat in my seat," The girl who had been introduced as Tina said crossing her arms.

"Um okay," I muttered picking up my bag moving to the empty seat behind her pulling out my notebook and a pen and watched as Tina took her seat before leaning forward to ask Cammie something, probably about that interrogation that happened before term time.

"Static surveillance." Mr. Solomon came strolling into class without so much as a hello. "It is the root of what we do, and it has one golden rule—name it!" My mind started thinking, granted I'd never learnt what he was asking but maybe I could give an educated guess as my gaze drifted over him memorising anything I might need to know in the future.

"The first rule of static surveillance is that the operative must use the simplest, least-intrusive means possible." The girl's who's name I'd been told was Anna spoke clearly surprising a few people in the room. admittedly she did look as intimidating as a squirrel.

"Very good, Ms. Fetterman," Mr Solomon said smoothly he relaxed against his desk and said, "We deal in information, ladies. It's not about operations—it's about intelligence. It's not about cool gadgets—it's about getting the job done." Mr. Solomon looked around the room. "In other words, don't bother to plant cameras in the living room if your target never shuts the blinds." I bit my lip picking up my pen getting ready to take notes when Mr Solomon slid someone's notebook off the desk and into her open bag, "No notes Ladies." He said causing a wave of shock through the class and I just put my note book away.

"We have a new pupil in this class, Annabeth Chase, please stand up." Mr Solomon asked causing me to sigh gently but rise to my feet, my arms dropped down to my sides, my stormy grey eyes meeting his green ones, "It's time for a welcome test, What is the capital of Fiji?"

"Suva?" I answered slightly unsure but I'm pretty sure that was where Dad went on holiday this year and smiled as got a nod from our teacher.

"If I was telling someone how could I insure they didn't spot me?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Personally, I would hayer up and bring a bag so you could take of bits as you continued. Have a team, it's easier if there are more people following them. Move at a normal speed and try not to draw attention to yourself" I said after thinking through my answer. Mr Solomon gave another small nod as it seemed my answer was satisfactory.

"And how would you lose a tail?" He said smoothly

"Stick to crowds, move at an average place. If you have someone you can to this with kiss them, public attention tends to make people awkward and its a great way to hid your face" I said confidently receiving a smile from our teacher.

"Close your eyes" He said and I quickly followed the order, "What is the colour of the bow in Miss Alvarez's Hair?"

"Blue" I said instantly

"My shoes?"

"Brown."

"What is the name of the ID sticking out of my back poket."

"Zeke... I'm sorry I'm not sure about the last name"

"Rozell. you did well. More practice needed but then again you are here to learn. open your eyes, sit down and lets get on with today's lesson" he said and I sat down opening my eyes ignoring the people staring at the back if my head.

At the front of the room, Joe Solomon turned to the board and started diagramming a typical static surveillance scenario before stopping, " I said no notes, Ms. Fetterman," and Anna jerked away from her pen as if it had shocked her, "This is not a required course, ladies. You no longer have to be here." Mr. Solomon turned around, hir eyes piercing each and every one of us "Six of your classmates have already chosen a relatively safe life on the research and operations track of study. If you can't remember a fifty-minute lecture, then I'd encourage you to join them." He turned back to the board and continued writing. "Your memory is your first and best weapon, ladies. Learn to use it." He said and the lesson continued.


End file.
